


Burn In Hell

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: A prophetic nightmare drives a girl to persecute a demon to the end of the world. But it is the demon as black as he looks?





	1. Nightmare

Smoke, fire, a wave of flames.....The world is being destroyed.

People scream, run, and seeing everything from the top of hill, there is him. A black, bald statue, a monster with eyes of red stone, wearing a ragged cape, observing the chaos.

Suddenly his eyes turn at the "camera", and loudly he screams:

"Do you see this Allie-bitch!? This is your DESTINY!"

* * *

Alice Uxley woke up with a scream, for the fourth time in four days.

She looks at her hands and closes it so her nails can make her hand hurt. Yes, that was reality.

She also realizes she slept on the cold ground

"Why I did that again....Oh yeah because I thought the ground would prevent me of dreaming."

She looks around and the sleeping bag is empty. Her sister is somewhere else.

Allie walks around the forest  until she remembers there's a lake nearby.

"But she wouldn't dare to bath on the outside, right?"

Allison slowly walked until the lake, where her sister's clothes were perfectly....tidy.

The redhead girl slowly scratched her head seeing her sister Dani singing naked in the middle of the water.

"Hell." she said out loud.

 

 


	2. Pisces, Part 1

"Dani...you're naked." said Alice to her sister.

Dani looks around, don't notices anything abnormal and answers.

"So, there's some problem?"

Alice puts her hands on the sides of her head, almost exploding in anger but restraining herself.

"Dani, you know what's an hotel right? It's a building, where there's rooms, and bathr..."

"But there's water here".

Alice looked at the water, half-disgusted, and then turned back to Dani.

"Dani, you don't know what lives in this water. It may infect you and make you sick. And the last thing I want is my cute little sister getting sick when I'm already having a recurring nightmare."

Dani made a pout and defiantly hit back on her sister.

"Sometimes I think you're trying to control me just like dadd..."

"Let's. Never. Talk. About our father again." interrupted Alice, beginning to get angry.

"Hum, ok. But what about you getting in the water too? It may relax you."

It was a revolting suggestion to Alice, but the annoying sensation that she was dirty overpowered the fear of infection. The water was kind of clean, it was only general suspicion that made her feel fear. People with constant nightmares are paranoid of a monster hiding behind every corner. This is the true fear that parents have of horror stories being told to their children.

Alice let out a sigh and took off her armor, and then enterred in the water.

"So, how much do you know about this oracle you want to visit?"

"Well, mother's diary talked about it. She said that was the place where she was told who would be the man she should marry."

"Oh, so she learned daddy's n..."

Alice punched the water in anger.

"Let's. Never. Talk. About that man again."

"I don't think you can stop talking about that man sister."

"No no no, Dani. I can. I said man, instead of the d-word. You can't. Because you shouldn't comprehend."

"Comprehend what?"

"It's a secret between me and mom. And when I die, nobody will ever know what happened. So, avoid saying the d-word."

"But what if I'm having sex and..."

"Dani, you're 16!"

* * *

In a few hours, the two girls arrived at the city of Atlas. Despite its name referring to a colossal giant, Atlas was a small, walled city. It's most precious possession was the oracle, apparently given to it by Apollo, the god of prophecy. People from all over the continent came for the oracle, but though the number of visitors was significantly big, the fame of the oracle wasn't exactly good. The problem with people that ask for guidance of the future is that they're in hard situations, and hard situations usually only get worse. In the end, some people feared the oracle.

People with red hair like Alice were not seen around these parts, so the guard at the northern gate immediately identified Alice as an outsider.

"Hello young ladies, you seem to be from afar. I suppose you're here for the oracle."

"Oh you have no idea."

"There's a little problem with that."

Alice almost exploded with anger. As narrator, I must say it's already redundant to say "why".

"What the FUCK do you mean?"

"Wow, you're more foul-mouthed than I thought."

The guard was scared. Alice had soft features on her face that quickly disappeared in anger.

"You didn't saw anything yet."

"Well, there's a new order in town. An organization called Zodiac has claimed the oracle, saying she doesn't deserved to be used by peasants."

"Where they took her?" said Alice, grabbing and lifting the guard, that was ten centimetres higher than her. Her strength was...unnatural.

"I ,I have no idea. By the gods woman, I'm just a town guard."

"If you're a guard on this town, why did you let the only treasure that this excrement of city have be taken away?" she barked at him like an animal.

"Because, because...Lady, they're powerful. More powerful that you can imagine."

"I have a very big imagination. Full of things that would make you tremble. Tell me, where I can find a member of the Zodiac to eviscerate?"

"Well, there's a member on the East Wall, called Pisces or something like that."

"How he looks like?"

"Well, it's hard to tell. He has a human figure, but he is always covered and using gloves in public. He carries two cylinders on his back, and a fish-mask cover his face."

"Thank you. You can live your life now." said Alice, releasing him from her grip.

"You were very rude sister." said Dani, standing behind Alice.

"Dani, there's no way of you experiencing what I'm experiencing right now. I'm sick, sick with a disease that corrodes me every time I wake up. Maybe this wrath is even a part of the sickness, making me want to hurt people because I'm hurt, But the fact is, I want a cure, and I want it now!

The guard looked confused at Alice.

"And I want hot water! Let's go to a hotel!" said Alice, half-excited, half-angry.


End file.
